The 39 Awards
by cassiareyes
Summary: Awards are being handed out to the best Fan Fictions
1. Chapter 1

Ian: "Hello everyone, and welcome to the 1st annual 39 fan fiction awards. I am your host Ian Kabra here with the lovely Miss Amy Cahill."

Amy: "D…d…d…don't call me lovely Ian."

Ian: "Sorry love."

Amy: "You will never listen will you?"

Ian: "So anyway, we thank you all for your wonderful entrees. You all seem like promising, young authors but unfortunately only some of you made it to dun dun dun dun… the list."

Amy: "Really, what's with the side music?"

Ian: "It adds a nice effect to it."

Amy: "Anyway, I feel so honored to have been chosen to host parts of the 39 awards." (Amy says this with a dental commercial-like smile and hair flip)

Ian: "Ummm… Amy all of the clue competitors are hosting part of this."

Amy: "Ohh…I knew that…."

Ian: "Awkward, but anyway we have so many awards planned here for you. Well actually 39 awards but hey that was pretty obvious anyway right?"

Amy: "Okay, so while Mr. Kabra is finishing up his logical obviousness I would like to explain the rules to these awards since this is the first time they have been created. So all of the stories that are on the website up till 5/25/12 have been put into this competition. The stories are nominated by the academy into awards and then picked by the academy also."

Ian: "Unfortunately not all the stories or authors are in this since some of the stories did not fit into the categories but I would like to ensure that all the stories were read."(A/N: it took a while but I finally finished them all.)

Amy: "Okay so without further or do we would like to announce the categories of the first award."

Ian: "The nominations for best adventure story are…"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy: IAN! What are you doing?

Ian: Announcing the nominations for the best adventure story…ummm…I thought that was very obvious love.

Amy: We can't announce one of the most anticipated awards yet! That is supposed to be one of the last ones. Duh.

Ian: Right… I knew that.

Amy: this wouldn't have anything to do with not allowing you to announce that one but having the Holts do it instead? Would it?

Ian: What are you talking about? Why would I care if those stupid Neanderthals get to announce one of the best awards in the whole ceremony…?

Amy: Sure Ian okay moving on… the nominations for the best one-shot are …_A New Beginning_ by Purplegiraffe17.

Ian: _Coffee_ by .Smile

Amy: _Cracked Mask and the Red Rose_ by Pink Girl Alice

Ian: And finally _Destruction and Forgiveness_ by CaRtOoN wAtChEr.

Amy: Now may we please have the envelope with the answer.

Noises from backstage: (Dan): Ahhhhh get away from me you Cobra…(Natalie): NO! We need to give them the envelope! (Dan): I don't want to be seen in public with you! (Natalie): Are you kidding me! You are lucky to be in my presence!

_Natalie and Dan stumble on stage_

Amy: Dan what happened to your… shirt?

Dan: Well Ms. Cobra here thinks it is hilarious to take away Saladin's food and then have me enter my dressing room where there is one very angry and hungry cat.

Natalie: You have no evidence that I did it.

Dan: Yes I do! You forgot that I am like a ninja so I have cameras in my dressing room. So ha

Natalie: What seriously? Wait have you taken out the disk from the security camera yet?

Dan: no…

Natalie: Later losers… oh and here is the envelope.

Dan: oh shoot! Get back here!

_Dan and Natalie sprint off of the stage._

Ian: Well anyway let's get back to the awards. And the winner for the best one-shot is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! Thank you guys so much for your wonderful responses. This story is doing so much better than my first story which got 0 comments . I have gotten a lot of suggestions for awards and nominations but most of them have already been chosen. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**P.S. I have no idea how to write it if its not in script format so if you have any other suggestions about how I should do it please tell me because I do not want to get reported. Okay thanks ONNNN with the show!**

Disclaimer: I could only wish that I owned any of the things that I mention here but obviously do not own. 

Ian: Well anyway let's get back to the awards. And the winner for the best one-shot is…

Amy: Oh before that we would like to thank all of the contestants for their lovely writing skills and I would also like to thank…

Audience: GET ON WITH IT! BE QUITE! BOO!

Ian: Amy, love, I think we should just tell them who wins because they are starting to get impatient.

Amy: Oh … rrrrright so-so-sorry.

Ian: And the winner for the best one-shot is… _Coffee_ by .Smile.

Amy: Congratulations and I hope you enjoy your imagenary award.

_Dan and Natalie run across the stage._

Dan: Natalie give me that camera back!

Natalie: Ha you wish!

_Natalie turns around and shoots Dan with a dart gun that makes him faint._

Amy: DAN! NO DAN DON'T LEAVE ME!

Ian: NATALIE! What did you do?

Natalie: What? Nothing I just shot him with that gun I found on your desk inside your dressing room.

Ian: What are you kidding me Natalie! That is deadly! He will be dead in minutes.

Amy: NOOOO! GET THE DOCTOR!

Natalie: I'm so sorry! I thought it was just like my other gun that mum gave me before she disowned us. She said it was just to knock your opponent out for 5 minutes.

Ian: It is the one mum gave me. DON'T YOU GET IT NATALIE! Mum knew we would use it on one of the Cahill's if we knew it wouldn't kill them!

Amy: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND HELP ME! SOMEONE GO GET A DOCTOR!

Random Backstage Assistant: UMMM…We will be right back after this break with the awards for Funniest Tech Story.

**I hope you guys liked it. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do a backstage story with what is going on with Dan and everything or if you guys just want me to get on with the award ceremony. Please tell me. Review. **

**-Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you all so much for your reviews. I have more than 20! Ahhhhhh! So most people just said that they wanted me to do whatever I want so I decided I will do a back-story. I have very big news before I do this though. I decided to throw away all of my nominations and stuff and let my audience decide. So guys you can comment or PM me on what awards you want to see given out and who you want these awards to be given to. I hope you guys like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I am still working on trying to own the series. I'll let you know when I get there. I ALSO DON'T OWN SKITTLES. In case you were wondering.**

_Commercial: Skittles! TASTE THE RAINBOW!_

_Meanwhile…Backstage…_

"Go get a doctor Ian!" yelled Amy.

"Okay hold on…" Ian says this while running out the door

"Amy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to" Natalie begins tearing up a bit while she whispers this.

"Natalie now is not the time to be feeling bad for yourself but instead for helping me!" screamed Amy.

"You need to go help Ian find a doctor because he is probably just running around the whole building screaming doctor and he is already mad enough at me so he won't listen." Said Natalie.

"But I can't leave Dan alone…" whispers Amy

"Go! I will stay here with him." Pushed Natalie.

"Okay" Amy said.

_Amy runs out the door following Ian and leaving Natalie alone with Dan._

"Oh Dan… I'm sorry" Natalie says this and begins sobbing into Dan's chest.

"I didn't mean it. I promise. I would never permanently hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I love you." Natalie says this so quietly that it is barely audible.

_Meanwhile…In Dan's head…_

DID NATALIE KABRA JUST SAY SHE IS SORRY!

What else is she saying? I can barely hear anything! OMGGM! Did she just say… no she didn't… This is such a strange dream. Why can't I wake up? Or move or talk?

_Meanwhile…somewhere in the studio…_

"DOCOTR" Ian yelled

"Ian! Shut up! You screaming is not helping anyone!" Amy screamed back

"Amy love what are you doing here?" Ian questioned

"Helping you find a doctor faster." Amy retorted.

"Now please stop yelling and follow me"

"Yes love." Ian said.

**Okay everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I discovered something though. At the end of chapters most people ask if you will review there story but I discovered that if a story is good people will review without you asking them. So I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye **

**-Anna**

**P.S. Does anyone here like Charlie Mcdonell?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone ok so I am so very sorry that I have not written for a long time. I have decided to quit this story for the time being. I ca go on and on with reasons why but I won't bother you with that. Anyway I will be writing a more mature story soon either rated T or M. Not sure yet.

On a completley different note, have any of you read the Matched series by Ally Condie? If you have please tell me by commenting or PM me. Thanks to everyone that read.

Till next time,

-anna


End file.
